heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: How To Make A Living In Obeidon
This is a HOTM game. The GM will be User:Holbenilord, with User:Pinguinus as Character: Bloodstorm and User:Toothless100 as Character: Zemocy. GAME You set foot on Yeseg, called in to do a job of some kind. Zemocy's First Mission Some Zyrothan agriculture tycoon has a large number of Aragtora on his farm which need killing. You head over, money promised after you bring back their fangs. You enter the hydroponics farm. There are four chambers- which one do you enter? Zemocy readies his energy gun and decides to enter the third chamber. You enter, and hear sniffling amongst the greenery. Your two Zyrothan allies stay behind you. Cut away the greenery with my Diamond Scythe. On the soil under your feet are many small mammalians, which scatter as you approach. They seem to be feeding off a trail of blood which leads to the chamber's far side. Follow the blood trail. You emerge from the crops and see a juvenile Aragtora feeding off a Zyrothan farmer, his body ripped open. (Aragtora stats can now be found on the Yeseg page). I attack it with my Diamond Scythe. I roll a 4; is that a hit? If it is, it does 125 damage. 'twas a hit! Roaring in pain, it attacks. A 1, so it misses. I rolled a 2. I am assuming all even numbers are hits, so I do another 125 damage. It's on 20hp. It attacks again: a 2! It causes 50 damage. Your armour turns that into 40, and inflicts another 10 to the Aragtora. 10hp. I attack again, also rolling a two. 125 damage! It dies, with 115 overkill damage. This chamber is clear. (Go me! I am the Overking Of Overkill!) Exit the chamber, and enter the second one. You enter, and immediately are hit by the stench of Aragtora dung, now on your feet (Gaedrongo feet tentacles?). Two adults turn to face you. Attack them with my Diamond Scythe. I roll a 4; 125 damage to each of them! Zyrothan allies, attack! One of your allies is gibbering with fear and runs away. The other barrels in, causing 56 damage with a great hammer. The Aragtora strike now, each causing 50 damage to you. Brought down to 40 by armour, you lose 80hp. You're now on 40... I attack with my Diamond Scythe, rolling a 4. 125 damage to each Aragtora. The Aragtora the Zyrothan shot dies, the other has... 10HP left. Zyrothan, attack, and please kill it :) The Zyrothan attacks and rolls a six, killing it. At the end of this chamber is a pile of dead guards. Look around the chamber to see if there's anything else of interest. You find a shotrocket launcher. I take it and exit the chamber. Do I or my allies have any Medkits? Your ally has one, so do you. You move into the first chamber, and see a Salsene standing in the centre, a gun pointed at you. I use my MedKit to heal myself. Then I ask the Salsene what it is doing here. The Salsene does nothing. I draw my Energy Gun and shoot the Salsene. I roll a 6, doing 70 damage and stunning it. The Zyrothan walks over to the body. "It was already dead!" How was it standing up, with its arm raised and gun gripped in hand? "Looks like it was stuffed with something. Let's... oh reck." The semtex-filled corpse explodes, killing the Zyrothan, blasting you back, and blowing the glass from the chamber roof. Where's the stupid Zyrothan that ran away? Gone. Now, your employer enters the room, behind a tower defense field and with several Skarg bodyguards. "Haha, you thought i'd employ a bounty hunter to kill Aragtora? My bodyguards could do that! No, i hired you because i hate Gaedrongo!" Bloodstorm's First Mission You have been sent to find and capture Nemm Kell, a Salsene criminal with connections in the Viperian mafia. Your employer has sent you to an old factory just inside Eisangan territory. Entering, you see three Skarg bodyguards. One is fighting the other two with fists, and all are injured. I open fire at one of the "other two". I rolled a 6. With my sniper rifle, I did 80 damage. +40dmg on a 6, remember. 120 damage kills the already injured Skarg. The other two stop fighting- one is on 110 and the other on 120hp. They go for their guns- they'll have them next turn. I roll a 1, missing them completely. I call out, asking how much they get paid. "How much do you get paid," I say, "Only about 500c an hour?" They stop, and go quiet. "20c an hour." "Really? Huh. I'm actually surprised that after all of this time, neither of you has ever marched upstairs, killed Kell, and taken all of his money. Two strong Skarg like you could easily perform such a feat, particularly if you had a Vrah or something to help you out. But what am I talking about, it's none of my business, now is it?" "Maybe he's right, Thurg." "I guess." "Alright, we want you to help us." They take their gladiuses and smash open the door to the next room. I lead them into the next room, with my rifle at the ready. In this room, a Zyrothan with a mincer and a Skarg with a HMG stand there. Immediately, the Zyrothan fires, getting no hits. I roll a 6; a hit! I do 80 damage, correct? 120 on a six. The Zyrothan dies. Your Skarg allies open fire, getting two hits and causing 80 damage to the Skarg. It fires back, getting 3 hits and therefore killing one of your allies. I roll a 5. That's 80 damage. Your Skarg ally adds two hits to the mix, killing your foe. Now, you have reached Kell's officer. It is empty. I quickly leave the office. I don't want to get blown up or something. I begin to search the base. You enter the bathroom. There has to be an escape here somewhere... I enter the room, and I search it very diligently. You discover a trap door within the toilet cistern. You can hear gunshots from down the tunnel. Me and my Skarg go down the tunnel. I use stealth. You arrive in a large cavern, filled with electronics and filing cabinets. Several dead bodies, of multiple species, lie on the floor. Gunshots come from ahead. I quickly search the bodies for anything valuble. You find 200c and a PDA containing schematics for something that looks a lot like an Aian rail-rifle. How muc money will I get for killing Kell? 600c or so. Well, it couldn't hurt. I go down the tunnel, using stealth. You see two Skarg corpses on the floor and hear another gunshot from ahead. I search their corpses, and then continue forward (still with maximum stealth). They were only carrying gladiuses. Up ahead, you see the silhouette of Kell. You also see two other shapes, much bigger. I shoot Kell; I rolled a 6. With my Irihil rifle, that's an instant kill. I run forward to retrieve his head, while the Skarg covers me. You come up to the corpse and notice that two armed Aians are glaring at you. "MERCIFUL HEAVENS, NO!", I scream, "Pardon me. What brings two noble Aians like you to Yeseg?" I roll a 6, killing one of them. Unfortunately, Aians have 200hp and 30% armour. Now, they raise their guns as one, while simultaneously raising a tower defense field. I run like crazy. If it helps, I roll a 6. Does that mean I can escape from them? Please? They didn't bother chasing you, and you managed to get Kell's head. You dropped the PDA, though. MISSION SUCCESS: Gain 600c Zemocy's Second Mission Bloodstorm's Second Mission A new assignment. You've been tasked with finding out who is employing the Iron Skulls in this city. The information will be within their compound, which you have been dropped off on top of. Whoah whoah whoah; Iron Skulls are too tough. I'm not doing this job without a very specific pay rate. How does 800c sound? Sorry, but I can't do this for that little. This is a big job... And last time I had to fight Aians. No Aians here. 1000? 1200. 1199. If you're gonna be this stingy about the whole thing, I'm leaving. Well, 1200 then. Don't tell Styro i succumbed. Heehee. Anyway, where do I start off at? You've been dropped from one of those hovering car things onto their roof, where there aren't a hundred guards. I search for a door to the lower levels. BTW, do I still have that Skarg? Category:Games